Falling into Place
by ImagineUs1223
Summary: Your past makes you, so if you don't know your past what do you become? What happens when it all comes back? What does a person like Draco Malfoy do when suddenly everything he ever believed is altered by one forgotten memory? What was she to do? Her parents were dead. How is a girl so bright and content like Hermione going to keep up the facade. What else could possible go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :) everything else is J. 's. **

**I've added what was meant to be chapter two to the end of this chapter so the bottom half is new :)**

* * *

'Please just keep her safe, don't let any harm come to her, just be her godmother.'

Narcissa Malfoy walked down the dark and gloomy halls of the Malfoy Manor, her long emerald dress trailing behind her small, frail frame. She kept her head down and eyes hooded as she passed her husband's office. She grimaced at the sounds of pain filled screams emitting from the cracked door and shuddered at the cruel laughter of the man she claimed to love. She made her way to the vast library in the left part of the manor and dragged herself to the chair by the window. The sky was dark and rain cascaded from the thick clouds above. No sun. No sun, because that was how the Dark Lord liked it. That was how the weather was in a time of war. Nothing happy dare venture out in the ominous aura of today's world. She glanced down at the table to her right and scanned the daily prophet for any interesting piece of news. "Potter on trial for underage magic in the presence of a muggle". The usual headline screamed out at her making her groan. Potter. That's all this whole thing was about. How could such an atrocious war be caused by one little 15 year old boy that just wouldn't die? Imagine the lives he is endangering just by being who he is. The Weasleys have it bad enough as it is. And Miss Granger. So bright for a muggle born, but such a target as well. No, she couldn't, shouldn't be thinking of her. Of any of them. She is the proud wife of Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's servant. Soon her little Draco would be one of them to. She just couldn't stand the thought of her only son bearing that pitiful mark upon his arm. If only he knew the happy childhood he once lived, if only Lucius hadn't taken n it all away with the swish of his wand and the crack of a whip. She was sure Draco would have chosen better, after all your past makes your future.

There was a crack and her house elf Mitsy appeared by her side. "Dinner is ready ma'am.", she said politely.

"Alright Mitsy I'll be down soon." Narcissa got up and looked out at the window again feeling guilt rise to her throat at the memory of her best friend's wish. She shook her shoulders and put on her mask of indifference as she made her way to the dining room where Draco, Lucius, and her sister Bella awaited her arrival.

"Hello Cissy." Bella cackled. "Haven't been around much have you?"

"Evening Bella," she smiled. "No, I've just been resting is all, any news on our Lord?"

"No, he still has been coming up with plans and gathering followers, though I don't know_ why_, Lucius and I are the most faithful he'll ever find, right Lucius?" she replied.

"Ah yes, I do believe so." Lucius grinned. "And soon Draco will be as well, isn't that right son?" Narcissa could tell that her son was inwardly cringing. She knew he didn't really want this. All he wanted was to please his father, or at least that how it started out.

"Of course father I only wish to please the dark lord and you as always." Draco showed no expressions he hadn't is such a long time. He almost looked dead inside, like he was the shell of a boy who was once happy and knew no pain. Narcissa hated what her family had turned into. Her husband was pathetic, groveling at the feet of a monster. Killing people with no excuse except because he was racists. Her son wasn't far from turning into that too. Only if he could remember moments from all that time ago, but that was impossible. And even if it wasn't would it change anything. He had been so brainwashed by his father and his aunt that did he even have a chance at happiness again? Merlin what she wouldn't do to see him smile again.

"Maybe one day you will son, if you stop ruining things maybe you will." And ugly sneer made an appearance on the man's face. "Anyway your heading back to that damned school of yours for your fifth year in about two weeks is that correct?"

"Yes father." Draco just kept his head down and showed no emotion as he ate his food, as always, he knew that even the slightest hint of any kind of feeling that wasn't hatred would have him beaten with a moment's notice.

"Good I can only hope that you won't let that_ filthy_ excuse for a mudblood beat you this year. How her parents aren't ashamed of her is a mystery to have something that disgusting living in your house? Not that muggles are any better there just as disgusting as mudbloods but at least they know their place. Yet I'm sure the mother is upset to have such an atrocious looking girl for a daughter."

Narcissa just shook her head. The man she once loved disgusted her. And the sorrow and regret that filled her heart didn't make anything better. It had been years since she had truly been happy, that was before Lucius had found out and before she was ripped away from her only true friend.

"I'll try my best father."Draco recited what he had been saying for years. Lucius slammed his fists on the table.

"**No you won't try you'll do**! No son of mine is going to be beaten buy and _filthy, dirty, slut_! I raised you to be the best! Malfoy's are _always_ the best! **NEVER** are they second best do I make myself clear?!" he was panting at this point , his face was tinted red with anger and spit was flying from his mouth as he yelled at his only son.

"Yes father, I understand. I won't let that mudblood beat me again. And I won't let Potter and Weasley win a single game in quidditch this year." As Draco said this he knew that it would never happen. Granger would be number one in class and he number two. There was no way that Slytherin would win against Gryffindor this year either. That how it always is and that's how it always would be.

"…Good. Well now my appetite is ruined," Lucius glared at his failure of a son. "Come Bella there are things we must do and we have a meeting with the dark lord soon." Without delay Lucius stood from his seat at the table and promptly walked out the room with Bellatrix hot on his heels.

All Narcissa could do was sigh. She was only in her forties yet she felt so old and cold. She hated this. Hated what her husband was, hated what her son was turning into, but mostly she hated what her husband had done, and hated that she didn't have the courage to stop him.

She shifted her gaze from her uneaten food to her son. He just stared down at his plate with a look that broke her all ready shattered heart. She got up, pushed in her chair and was just about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"What was her name?" Draco still hadn't looked up from his plate but he heard his mother gasp.

"I-I…I don't know what you're talking about darling."

"Don't lie mother, not to me. When father started talking about muggles I saw the look in your eyes. The girl in the picture you're always looking at, she was a muggle wasn't she?"

"…Yes, yes she was. And she was the best person I have ever known. She was_ nothing_ like your father makes muggles out to be. They're nothing like that at all, or at least she wasn't. She was the bravest, strongest person I have ever met and she is twice the person your father is." Narcissa was shaking with rage, sorrow, and uncertainty. Should she really be saying all of this to Draco? It's not that she didn't trust her son, she knew that her would never harm her and would do anything to keep her safe and see her happy, but when did he piece everything together? Was she really that obvious? No Draco was just a smart boy and was the only one who actually paid attention to her. After a moment he raised his steel grey eyes to meet his mothers clear blue ones.

"What was her name?" she just sighed. She couldn't hide the past from him forever.

"Laura, Laura Carter. That was her name."

* * *

She just couldn't wrap her head around it. Hermione Jean Granger was now an orphan. Her parents would never see her graduate. Her father would never walk her down the aisle. They would never be grandparents. They would never do anything anymore. This new reality was impossible; it had to be a dream. It had to be.

"Hermione, honey please come to dinner. You have to eat." Molly Weasley stood outside the small stuffy bedroom in grimmauld place. Her bright orange hair was piled carelessly atop her head and her washed out 'kiss the cook' apron was covered in stains and dust. Lines of worry marked her face as she looked at the grieving young girl. As her new legal guardian Molly was at a loss of what to do. Should she demand she come down stairs or just leave her be to heal?

"I'm not hungry."

"Hermione you have..."

"I'm not hungry, please just leave me alone." Hermione didn't even look at her, just kept sitting in the oversized arm chair and staring out at the pelting rain like she had since she had arrived. She could hear Mrs. Weasley hesitate as if she was going to make her come down to dinner, then with incoherent words mumbled under her breath, thought better of it and left. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't hungry, she was starving actually. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to see the Weasley family all together laughing. Jealousy was a sick monster that sat in the corner of the room along with sorrow teasing and taunting her without mercy.

Faint footsteps could be heard walking down the hall and stopping at the door, then a knock rang out across her room. Throwing herself from the chair she begrudgingly went to answer the door

"I told you I'm not hung…Harry." The raven haired boy standing in the door frame, his eyes full of concern made tears spill over for the countless time that day. Harry wrapped his arms around her frail body and let her cry. There really wasn't anything else he could do, she was the kind of broken that only time could mend. So he stood there and let her weep for her loss. After a while Hermione raised her head, whipped her eyes and attempted to fix her disheveled appearance.

"When did you arrive?" she questioned in between sniffs and deep breaths.

"Just a few minutes ago. Moody, Tonks and the others came to pick me up; I have to go to the Ministry tomorrow for my trial. I didn't see you down stairs so I asked Molly were you where and she told me you had locked yourself in this room and wouldn't leave. 'Mione have you really not been eating?" Harry had never seen her like this before. Her skin was pasty white, lacking all color. Her hair looked like it had never meet a brush. She as a whole looked like she hadn't been outside or in a shower in days. He was genuinely worried it was as if she herself was dead too.

"I suppose so, I don't want everyone to see me like this. And I don't really want to see everyone just yet either." After a moments pause she continued, "Harry what is it like not to have parents?" Though he was expecting her to ask at some point, he could help but feel a pang in his chest when she asked.

"Well, I'm guessing it's going to be harder for you because you actually got to live and get to know yours while I didn't," Hermione could see a slight twinge of jealousy mark his face as he thought of it. "But at first when I was living with the Drusleys it was terrible, you know that already. I wanted to know what it was like to have a real family, but they were so dreadful to everyone and each other that it was hard. Then I met the Weasleys, they took me in, then Sirius came, and it wasn't bad anymore you know. Of course they will never match to the real thing but they are the best I've got. They treat me like family and they love me like a family should. Just like they love and have taken you in. I know that it's hard, or maybe I don't know how hard it is for you but I can guess. Hermione you can't shut out the world, no good will come from that; I know I've tried before. They may not be your real parents but they will love you like they are."

As he said that her stomach churned and her heart ache. She felt as though she was drowning in the reality that was her new everyday life.

"So…um… are you ready for your trial?" she shifted her eyes away from Harrys and started to head for her bed again till he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to tell you anything until you take a shower and eat something. And if you refuse I will throw you over my shoulder and carry there." she couldn't help but giggle. Harry would never to that, but he would get Ron, or Fred and George and they would. Heaving she changed directions and headed for the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she hesitantly turned toward the mirror. The person who starred back was this grieving, unwashed, untidy girl with big hazel eyes. Tearing herself away she started the shower and waited for the water to get hot.

After her shower and a change of clothes, Hermione slowly dragged herself down stairs towards the kitchen. The closer she got the more laughter could be heard and it made her cringe. She wanted to be happy, really and damn it she was going to be. No matter how long it took she was going to be happy again. She just wished it would happen sooner rather than later.

When she entered, the room fell into a silence. Everyone seemed to be looking at her like she had grown another head while away in her room. Flashing a small, shy smile they shifted around the transfigured table and resumed conversation. Once seated in between Harry and Ron, the two proceeded to pile her plate with all kind of food.

"Hey 'Mione, I'm glad you decide to come down stairs." Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a comforting way and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Ronald," Mrs. Wesley's stern voice rose above the other commotion in the room. "Stop crushing the poor girl and let her eat!" Ron's cheeks turned a scarlet red and the table started laughing once more.

"Don't look now George but it seems as though our little Ronald has a crush on the brilliant Master Hermione." Putting his hands together Fred mocked a bow toward Hermione"

"Aye, brother of mine the young grasshopper does seem to have a boyish crush."

"Oh shut it, I was just giving her a hug!" If it was possible he turned even redder than before and nobody seemed able to hold back their laughter.

All this happiness stung but Hermione knew that it was better than sadness. Now was her best time to get back in touch with the world so she took it.

"So, what is Harry's trial about really? What did you do this time." With that she gave him a sharp look.

Harry, stuttering and playing with his food, answered "Well.,. um you see…"

"Harry's on trial for the use of underage magic and because he used it in front of a muggle." Moody's livid voice came from the end of the table. "It's bloody ridiculous, the boy was merely protecting himself and that blasted muggle. He should be grateful the swine and those damn ministry officials have the audacity to put him on trial! And not only that, but called him a liar when he says the dark lord is back! Those bloody, no good, simple minded-"

"Alastor! Watch your mouth at my dinner table!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a hard look and Moody resorted to mumbling his discontentment while stabbing at his food.

" Well what was I suppose to do? There were Dementors trying to give us the kiss. Any sane person would have done the same thing." Harry exclaimed ruefully.

"Wait, Dementors attacked you? And in a muggle neighborhood? Who gave them the authorization to leave Azkaban?" Hermione was seriously confused. What other major news had she missed?

"Yes they attacked me and Dudley while we were heading home. Our neighbor Mrs. Figg found us and helped me get Dudley home. Turns out that she's a squib, who knew, anyway the fact that I'm being but on trial for self defense is just plain stupid, it's absolutely ridiculous!" He was now on the verge of screaming. Hermione's eyes where wide with surprise and a touch of curiosity, she really had missed a lot.

"Harry you didn't do anything wrong. Like you said, any sane wizard would have done the same had they been in your place."Sirius's voice seemed to calm harry down some.

"It's just infuriating, having no one believe you. Then being put on trial for self defense! Its an outrage and plain stupid if you ask me." He was fuming, why was it that nothing ever went his way.

"I understand that you upset, but you have to look at the situation though the eyes of the ministry. They are scared and clueless. They will do anything to stay clueless and keep everyone else in the unknown. The only way they will accept that Voldemort is back is if he is standing right there in front of them." All other conversation at the table stopped. Looking around Harry could see the same solemn look on everyone's face.

"Mate, even if the ministry doesn't believe you, you have all of us. Everyone sitting at this table will fight with you till the end, especially me and Hermione." Before continuing, Ron made sure the rest of the room was paying attention. "**Am I** **r****ight**?"

A chorus of agreements sounded out before the dinner party stood up with a toast to Harry. Albeit he knew he was not alone their agreement to fight with him didn't make his dinner sit any better in his stomach.

After dinner everyone scattered to separate rooms of the house to finishes their conversations. Once Hermione had asked Ginny if she would stay with her that night so she wouldn't be alone she moved to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes. For a time they didn't speak to each other, just kept on working, until Molly's motherly voice broke that silence.

"Hermione, I'm glad you came down to dinner. I know it hurts right now but just being alone in that room all day long isn't going to change things or make anything better. You need to be around people who love you." Hermione could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. she didn't want to cry anymore but she didn't know how to stop. She dropped the plate she was holding and watched it shatter as it the floor before she threw herself in to the woman's arms and began to weep. Mrs. Weasley just patted her unruly curls and held her tight.

"It's ok sweetheart."

"I-I-I don't want to cry anymore, I really don't. It just hurts… so much."

"I know honey, I know."


End file.
